


Boop!

by orphan_account



Category: RWBY
Genre: A fair bit of gore, Blood, Cold blooded Murder, F/M, Let's float a Valkyrie on it then!, Mourning, Suicidal Thoughts, THIS SHIP WILL SAIL PEEPS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 03:50:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3235214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My dog died recently and so in my sadness, I wrote this sad... Lump...of...gore. Thank you, sick, depressed mind. Also, hidden soundtrack puns to light up the mood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boop!

"This will be YOUR last day, Jaune. Not mine." They were the last ones in the building, the only ones who knew.  
"No R..Ro..Roman.." Jaune stuttered out. Weaponless. Great. The screams of pain seemed to want to fill the room. He couldn't run, couldn't hide from the monster that was Roman Torchwick's foul plan of world domination. Too late. The red dust ball shattered it's way through Jaune's head, blood spewing out like a fountain of rubies.  
"Boop! Boop? Jaune? Wake up! It's class now!" Nora called childishly to the pale, dead remains of her boyfriend. She couldn't take it anymore, she misses him too much. And not at this age too. She surveyed the empty ground for... Hmm, a stretcher will do to take him to the headmaster of Beacon Academy. This was NOT the day. 

Over the next week or so, Nora wasn't up for class, having more suicidal thoughts every day. She missed her Jaune. Her Jaune missed her. She was looking forward to starting a study group with team RWBY,but now she pretended to be sick so she could mourn the death of the team captain even more.


End file.
